Gydeon Wyllt (Tides Bio)
Gydeon Wyllt, aka Capt. Wyllt, a man appearing in his late thirties or early forties, is unknown to most. He is a man who prefers to keep to himself while plundering the treasures of the world. 'Appearance' 6'4", 200 lbs. Gydeon is a roughly handsome man in his early middle years, tall and lean-built, with long, sandy-brown hair usually slicked beneath a worn brown tri-corner hat and shocking blue eyes typically concealed beneath a unique pair of black-and-brass goggles. His face is often smudged with dirt and ocean salt-spray, and covered in a layer of bristly stubble. His clothes, including a long coat of heavy, brown canvas material, a loose ivory undertunic and brown breeches tucked into the tops of his boots, are all stained and crusted by salt and water. 'Inventory' Gydeon, as an exceedingly clever arcanist, possesses a large array of personally crafted devices with different functions and powers. His primary tool is an ironwood staff of equal height to himself, surmounted by a brass gyroscope in perpetual motion, a flare of mystical energy radiating amongst its spinning arms. He also possesses a personal grimoire containing his most powerful spells and blueprints for his mystical/mechanical constructs. This book is sealed tightly by spell activated gear-and-piston locks to keep it from falling into unfriendly hands. In addition to all of this, he wears a blunderbuss hanging in a holster off his right hip and a cutlass from his left. But his most prized device is a personally crafted brass pocket watch with exposed gears turning around a face with a running display in runic script upon it, seen as perpetually shifting engravings in the metal. Lastly, styling himself Captain Gydeon Wyllt, he traverses the Great Sea's surface and depths alone in a great squid-form submersible named The Ashray, or occasionally in hushed conversation with those who have encountered it on the seas, The Sea-Ghost. This vessel can reach depths of the ocean that few creatures can, and is attuned to Capt. Wyllt by way of hisgyrostave. 'Strengths' Gydeon is not a highly skilled physical combatant, though he is practiced enough that he can hold his own if absolutely necessary, particularly through the use of his constructed devices. Mostly his skills lie in the area of crafting spells and spelled devices and employing them strategically. 'Weaknesses' As noted above, Gydeon is not the best melee fighter and can be overwhelmed by practiced combatants. He also does not possess powerful innate magic, but employs years of study and practice in the various mystical arts to his advantage. Thus more naturally gifted mages can overwhelm him as well if he's unable to outmaneuver them with clever traps and constructed magicks, as his ability to summon and project elemental magicks directly is limited at best. 'Backstory' Little is known of the story or origins of Captain Gydeon Wyllt. He does not mingle much with the people of the Great Sea, except where necessary. Most often he is off in his cephalopod submarine, The Ashray, plumbing the Great Sea depths in search of something unknown, for he does not share his aims with anyone. He will occasionally surface and go ashore at the various larger ports across the Great Sea, and has been known to also visit the shores of Termina as well. He funds his true work by uncovering treasures and things of value under the sea, engaging in trade and commerce as needed.